


Something's Reaching Out

by xxlovesuicide61xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, OSM, One Shot Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlovesuicide61xx/pseuds/xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: There was always a pull that he felt to her. Perhaps she could feel it too?





	Something's Reaching Out

He didn’t know when it had started happening, but he was certain that it had been happening consistently since it started.

It only ever happened when he walked past her— she never seemed to walk past him, although he was sure that he’d have the same reaction if she did. He would get close to her— anywhere from six or seven feet to six or seven inches, and he could feel a pull on his chest, right near his heart. He assumed it was his heart. He hoped it was. If it wasn’t, then he would need to go have Poppy check him over.

Whenever he got close to her, he could feel his heart reaching out to hers. Pulling, straining against his body to connect with her. He often wondered if she felt the same thing. He very well couldn’t ask her if she did, but he began to take notice that there were times where she would stiffen up near him, a hand rubbing her chest and a small, private smile fighting to get out from its hidden spot just behind her lips. He wondered if she was feeling something reaching out, too. Something reaching out for him just as he was reaching out for her.


End file.
